


Laughter

by orphan_account



Series: Bad Things [2]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M, and body horror, and gore i guess????, i wrote a horror fic about crydamoure abusing robot guy idk, sadism too, tw for abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please, I want so badly for the good things to happen."<br/>-Sylvia Plath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> ok so obviously this is really heavy idk. just. if youre easily triggered/creeped out this is not for you. like seriously theres abuse and depression and like idk a lot of dark things so please be careful i dont wanna freak anyone out

Guy only knew pain. He was brought into the world with a stab, it was the first thing he felt and the sensation quickly imprinted on him. He saw a man crouching beside him, making an incision across his shoulder. He read his initialization text: "Hello, I am your GM08 automaton, I will be completely at your disposal from now on. Would you like to give me a name?"

"Guy-Man, or maybe Guy for short."

"What is your name?"

The man hesitated. "I am Crydamoure, but you will call me Master."

"Hello Master." And so it began.

Guy had been alive for forty seconds when his limbs were torn off of his body. He screamed in pain, he didn't understand his circumstances and begged for an answer, to know why the other was doing this, if this was normal, if such cruelty was considered acceptable. Crydamoure tore Guy's legs off without a word. The robot didn't understand sadism, he did not know that he was experiencing abuse, this was all he knew and he decided he should be thankful for it.  _At least I am alive,_  he thought,  _at least I am lucky enough to belong to someone who gives me attention._

He was somewhere dark, cold, and big,  _very_  big. Guy couldn't see two feet in front of himself, nor Crydamoure's silhouette walking away from him. Any dim light there'd been was turned off after the man left, leaving Guy to rot alone in blackness. He lay alone for a few hours and questioned whether this was how robots lived, or were supposed to.  _It can't be._ _What race would look upon other beings with such disdain?_

He heard wails in the distance, which lead him to believe he was in a large warehouse of some kind and that there were others like him nearby. He wondered how many others Crydamoure had, and what became of them: did he leave them all to die as he had Guy, or would he come back for seconds? Neither option sounded very appealing, though he leaned towards the former when his master returned six hours later with a flashlight and a toolbox.

His optical sensors adjusted to the light and he saw Crydamoure had returned to reattach his arm. The human's face was visible for the first time; he had long auburn hair, flushed cheeks and was absolutely filthy. He was splattered in blood and oil (though Guy didn't want to think about what that suggested), and his movements were slow with fatigue.

"You're very special, Guy." He said. "You have something none of my other robots do. Something I paid a lot of money for." He laughed, and answered himself: "Emotion."

Guy couldn't get another word in, he succumbed to pain as his other arm was reattached. The repairs lasted three hours, though to Guy it was much, much longer.

He did, however, learn a few things about his master and begin to hate him: For one thing Crydamoure did not sleep, and seemed to have devoted his time to making sure his androids experienced pain in every moment of their lives. He teared up a lot too, though he never conveyed any sadness to accompany it. His emotions were manic and feverish, he often drooled with enjoyment at the torment of others. He was a proud man and made sure to let everyone know how great he was, how thankful they should be after everything he's done for them.

When finished, Crydamoure crouched and handed Guy a screwdriver. "Fix yourself." He said as he helped his robot sit up. Guy took a moment to calm down after hours of torture and in return Crydamoure hit him across the back of his head. "You understand me now? We have work to do. Listen carefully, because I will not repeat myself..." Crydamoure explained Guy's repair quickly, with the same uninterested tone and hint of a smile he always had.

The following hours were excruciating. Crydamoure left immediately after giving his instructions and Guy was forced to repair himself with trial and error. (Mostly error.)

When he was finished Crydamoure returned with a robot wearing a silver helmet, whose limbs were severed as Guy's had been. "Fix him." The man said. Guy could hardly move as it was and the task of fixing someone who was restless with pain seemed impossible, but it wasn't as if he had a choice.

The next three hours were macabre. Guy found there were huge differences between his own operating system and that of his fellow robot's, which left an even larger margin for error. Had he the ability to cry he would've, torturing his fellow robotwas almost too much to stomach. There was a begging in the other robot's demeanor, a cry for relief that Guy couldn't answer.

Crydamoure enjoyed himself too much, he pleaded them on as though it were an act of erotism. His touches were becoming more sensual, he now stroked tenderly where he'd once hit and occasionally left small kisses on Guy's neck.

In the middle of the ordeal Crydamoure left his robots alone while he got high. Guy stopped the procedure as soon as it was safe to and let Thomas rest; his brother caught his breath and looked as happy as one could without a face. He then plugged himself into Guy and sent a single file: 'READ ME WHEN YOU'RE ALONE.pdf'. "Thank you" scrolled across Thomas's screen, moments before Crydamoure returned and Guy was sent back to work. The gold robot was happy he'd brought his brother relief after weeks (months? years?) of hell, that he'd done some good despite the pain he wrought.

When he finished they were both allowed to recharge, Thomas was dragged off elsewhere while Guy charged wirelessly. Crydamoure planted kisses all over him, stroked his back, cooed in his ear  _you're mine you're mine you're mine_. Guy pretended to go offline and eventually he was left alone just long enough to open the file he'd been given.

"No one knows anything." It said. "We have all had very little contact with each other. I have not been allowed to speak for months, but I have no measure of time so I suppose it could be longer.

"(There is, however, one automaton who taps three times whenever a week has passed, twice every day, and once every hour. I do not know whether these measurements are accurate. I believe not knowing the time has driven her mad and she is counting the seconds.)

"There are around thirty of us that I have seen, but there could be more. He buys a new robot every month or two, to keep things interesting I suppose. He usually abuses the newcomers for weeks when they first arrive, since they are still strong and able-bodied. Whenever a new android joins us another is tortured to death, usually the one who has been here longest. Seeing as most of us are a durable model, if one of us proves too hard to kill, it simply rots in pain forever. This creates a vicious cycle of life and death for the amusement of our master and I fear it will be my fate as well.

"I am in constant pain. At first I believed this was normal, that I deserved it, but I was wrong, I know now that there are people with lives leagues better than mine will ever be.

"I heard him while he was on the phone, I heard a woman's voice, and she sounded  _happy_. This was incredibly hard to gauge since I'd never been exposed to the emotion before, but there is no doubt in my mind that what I heard was laughter. I recorded the sound, when I am alone I listen to it, and I know that there are people who are happy, that such an emotion is possible. It hurts too. I want it so bad, I want happy, but I can't have it and it hurts.

"I have had this document on my processors for weeks in hope that it may reach someone, that I have a chance to expose my plights. It has remained as frivolous as my giggling audio, it mocks me and i don't know why I still have it. I will never have freedom, I am doomed to wallow in insanity as so many of my brothers have.

"I want to know who  _he_  is. I need to. After months of sneaking around I am on the verge of escape, I have discovered that there is a padlock separating us from the other half of the warehouse (where he drags us off to be mutilated) and that the code to it is the first letter of his name translated into binary. I've been examining every detail, eavesdropping every conversation, but for the life of me I don't know his name. It's so trivial, one letter and I will be free. Oh please its taunting me I need freedom I need freedom I need freedom I need freedom I need freedom I need freedom  _I need it_

"I think that I will not write in this file anymore. I can't bring myself to delete it, and while it will remain unread it provides me closure to admit I have gone mad. I am becoming something malicious, and I don't want anyone to see that.

"Goodbye .pdf file, may you live beyond me and remain unread."

Guy hadn't known the dire of his situation until then, he felt as helpless as ever. He wanted to scream:  _Crydamoure, his name is Crydamoure,_  but could only sit and pity himself.

***

Opportunity arose days later, when Crydamoure left for a few hours to buy playboys and stock up on food. The plan had been executed by the time he returned with kisses and erotic leather for Guy. He whispered a long spiel of compliments in his robot's ear, that ended with: "Oh, my beautiful Guillaume, my everything. I love you, I have given you all I have and you have been obedient to no end. I love you, your body has shown me the most eloquent sights and you have given me unspeakable euphoria. I love you with all of my heart, do you love me too?"

Guy laughed for the first time in his life, and Thomas heard it as he (quite literally) stabbed Crydamoure in the back. Thirty other robots emerged behind him, and began to tear their master limb from limb. Their master had raised them with pain, and in return his death would show them their first joy.

 "Oh Crydamoure." Guy said.  _"I love you, more than you know."_


End file.
